ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ismael
Ismael the Deceiver (also known as Ismael McEnthol Third Draft of Script, Page 3 and Dr. Michael Tesmon) is the last living member of the Cult of Dumazu in the video game Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime. He is in absolute service to the god Dumazu. History Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime In the modern era, Ismael is the sole remaining member of the Cult of Dumazu. Acting as his vessel, Ismael can commune with Dumazu. At some point, Ismael was admitted to Parkview Psychiatric Hospital and declared clinically insane. He was observed to be prone to bizarre delusions and terrifying hallucinations. During the New Year's 1989 holiday, Ismael received a message from Dumazu, that he was coming at long last. Just then, Ismael also received a new room mate named Janosz Poha. Playing on Janosz' openness to the supernatural, Ismael convinced him to help steal a shard of the Relic of Nilhe. In exchange, Dumazu would award Janosz Dana Barrett. Years later, Janosz is released and takes a job at the American Museum of Natural History where a shard was on display. Janosz stole the shard and gave it to Ismael. Ismael then went back on the deal and took over Parkview and its occupants. In order to complete the Relic of Nilhe, Ismael posed as a psychiatrist when the Ghostbusters arrived. As Dr. Michael Tesmon, an anagram of his full name, he provided a cover story and gave the junior team his shard. Ismael then waited as they assembled the Relic and defeated the paranormal opposition. When the team returned to Parkview in search of Dr. Tesmon, Ismael appeared and took the Relic. He chanted a spell which allowed Dumazu to possess him Third Draft of Script, Page 34. Ismael and the junior team were pulled into another dimension through a painting. After making short work of Ismael, the team then faces Dumazu, himself. The junior team returns to the physical plane and confiscates the painting. Ismael is seen either trapped in the Nether-dimension or within the painting itself like Vigo. SOSTempleoftheDestroyerPostVictory5.jpg IDW Comics A few years after the Vigo incident, Ismael is a patient at Parkview and began painting a portrait of Dumazu's Nether-dimension. Gameplay As the junior team fights Ismael in the final level, he switches the frequency of his energy aura between red, yellow, and blue. When his aura is red, use the Proton Beam. When his aura is yellow, use the Fermion Shock. When his aura is blue, use the Plasma Inductor. Trivia *His name comes from a Biblical figure in the Judeo-Christian traditions. Appearances Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime *Opening Cinematic *Level 2: Asylum Brawl **Cinematic only *Level 11: Parkview Retribution **Cinematic only *Level 12: Temple of the Destroyer IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Ghostbusters Issue #13 References Gallery IsmaelTheDeceiver07.jpg|Circa January 1990 IsmaelTheDeceiver08.jpg|Meeting Janosz IsmaelTheDeceiver09.jpg|Day of Janosz' release IsmaelTheDeceiver3.jpg|Waiting for Janosz IsmaelTheDeceiver06.jpg|Showing his true colors SOSDrMichaelTesmon.jpg|As Dr. Tesmon IsmaelTheDeceiver04.jpg|Taking the Relic of Nilhe IsmaelTheDeceiver05.jpg|Calling on Dumazu IsmaelTheDeceiver.jpg|Final Level Boss IsmaelTheDeceiver2.jpg|Final Level Boss Level12GBSOSsc01.png|Readying for battle SanctumOfSlimeLevel12 02.jpg|Readying for battle Level12GBSOSsc02.png|Readying for battle Level12GBSOSsc03.png|Red attack SanctumOfSlimeLevel12 05.jpg|Blue attack SanctumOfSlimeLevel12 04.jpg|Yellow attack SanctumOfSlimeLevel12 06.jpg|Ismael is defeated Level12GBSOSsc06.png|Ismael is defeated Level12GBSOSsc07.png|Ismael falls down abyss IsmaelShardofNilheIDWOngoing.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #13 Category:Ghostbusters: SOS Characters Category:Corporeal Category:IDW Characters